Jealousy's Grandeur
by Chumunga64
Summary: Shota Aizawa doesn't really care about love. Yeah, he recognizes that in general, love is a good thing and wishes every couple he meets the best but it's not something for him. It's simply too much work for someone who already has so many responsibilities. His best friend Hizashi Yamada thinks he's a liar
1. The Set Up

"Hey Mr. Aizawa, I was just wond-"

"No"

"Come on, you didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"Let me guess Ashido-you want to know more about that teacher from Ketsubutsu Academy who claimed to be my girlfriend."

"...Okay, so you _did_ know what I was going to say."

Hagakure interjected herself into the conversation "Can you really blame us for being curious, Mr. Aizawa?"

"Yes, because you two always gossip. You should instead focus your energies towards your education." Aizawa's two students groaned at his unexpected miniature lecture. He was about to continue the lesson, thinking that was the end of that conversation when Sero raised his hand.

"Yes, Sero?"

"Now normally I wouldn't care about anyone's love life but I gotta admit, I'm kinda curious about Ms. Fukukado too."

Aizawa sighed.

 _Not Sero too_ was the thought that ran through his head.

For some reason Sero's words opened the floodgates and suddenly a majority of his class were interested in his storied history with Ms. Joke. Well...almost everyone, he supposed. Midoriya just wanted to know more about her quirk so he could write it down in one of his many notebooks and Iida just wanted to continue on with the lesson.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose "I know I'm going to regret asking this but why are you all so curious about who I date?"

"Because you're like an enigma Mr. Aizawa!"

"Mind explaining that further Kirishima?"

"I mean, you're our homeroom teacher and a really great hero but no one except Midoriya knew about you before you started teaching us. Heroes that are awesome as you are usually so well-known and love the spotlight but you chose to avoid it. Aside from the fact that you're close friends with Present Mic and Midnight, we still don't know much about you despite the fact that you've been our teacher for months!"

"Then suddenly, this ray of sunshine comes outta nowhere and starts talking to you like you're the friendliest dude on the planet. How can we not be just a little curious about you and her?"

Aizawa inwardly admitted that Kirishima had a point. He never told them about his life, felt like he never needed to, he should have expected that his kids would latch on to any interesting tidbit about him.

"Do you guys really want to know about my history with her?"

"Hell yeah we do! Even Bakugou wants to know, right Bakugou?"

"I don't give a damn, Shitty hair."

"He really does though."

"Alright then, Ms. Joke A.K.A Emi Fukukado is an old friend of me and Present Mic. Me and her used to work for the same agency and due to the fact that our quirks our kinda similar, we often went on missions together. As you can tell by her name, the woman loves jokes and is always trying to mess with me. Her favorite method of trying to get me riled up is to pretend that we're a loving couple and watch everyone else' reaction to our supposed "relationship". I'm sorry to disappoint you all but there is nothing between us beyond friendship"

"Despite all of that, Fukukado and I are close friends. I know you are all shocked that I have more than two friends but what I'm telling you now is the absolute truth. Underneath all of her mountains of mostly terrible jokes there is a woman that is committed to justice. There are only a few people in this world that I can say I totally trust with my life and she is one of them."

"Wow Aizawa...you're giving her a ton of praise. You sure you guys aren't secretly dating or something?"

"Yes I'm sure, Ashido. Now let's get back to the lesson."

A short lesson later, class was over and Aizawa found himself shuffling out the classroom after collecting his student's homework. Despite setting the record straight between him and Emi, the teacher knew that this was far the last time he was going to hear about her from his students. Ashido was especially persistent when it came to her interests. If only the girl was that dedicated to her schoolwork.

The next day of class started off on an odd note. Neither of the usual suspects asked him about Emi. Aizawa was legitimately shocked that Hagakure and Ashido didn't accuse him and Emi of dating again. They just seemed disinterested in his life (something that he appreciated).

Aizawa looked at the students who were all lounging about before class formally started. The first thing he noticed was Hagakure, Ashido, Kaminari, and Uraraka gathered around Ashido's desk reading one of those crappy gossip magazines that focused on heroes. Aizawa decided to walk over to them and tell them to stop reading that drivel,

"You know, you guys aren't going to like magazine like that once you start becoming heroes and the stories are going to be about you."

To his surprise, the first thing he heard out of the students in response was an apology from Ashido.

"Why are you apologizing for?"

"We didn't believe you when you said you and Ms. Joke were just friends and this magazine kinda confirms it."

Aizawa's eyes widened in shock "What? Let me see that thing."

He snatched the magazine from his student's hands quicker than he would like to admit and his eyes scanned the story Ashido was referring too.

The top of the page loudly declared "JAPAN'S FUNNIEST HERO FINALLY MET SOMEONE WHO COULD KEEP UP WITH HER JOKES!" with some really bad candid paparazzi photos of Emi and some guy enjoying some coffee. There were some other captions surrounding the pictures and Aizawa found himself reading them as well.

"WHO IS THIS MYSTERY MAN?" _Didn't know a loudmouth like Emi could keep a secret_

"DOES THIS PROVE THAT GREENHEADS HAVE MORE FUN?" _didn't know she had a preference for others with turquoise coloured hair_

After combing through the story _far_ longer than he thought he would, Aizawa gave the magazine back to Ashido but not before getting the name of it. For reasons he couldn't quite place, Aizawa couldn't quite get into the lesson he was teaching. His mind kept flashing back to the story that was on that magazine.

The first thing Aizawa did after he dismissed the class was buy a copy of "Hero Weekly" for himself.

0000

"Apparently Emi's got a boyfriend now…"

"Geez Shota, invite a guy over for coffee and you immediately start talking about Emi. Where did you even hear about this anyway?"

"First of all- This isn't just about Emi; I'm interested in the lives of all my friends. May I remind you that I'm the one who pushed you and Nemuri together."

Hizashi gave his friend a nod, a silent way of telling him that he's right "Alright, I'll give you that. But I still want to know how you know about Emi's dating life."

Right as he asked that question, Aizawa shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with the source of his knowledge.

"Well? Spit it out, Shota!"

"I...read it off a gossip magazine"

Hizashi bought his cup of coffee up to his mouth to catch the liquid he spit out laughing. "You _cannot_ be serious!"

"Well I am, there were pictures and everything-"

"Whoa! Didn't know you were a stalker…"

"Shut up. I'm just...worried about her. Remember how she told us that she was involved with some...unsavoury characters when she was younger? I think this guy's one of them. Wouldn't Emi be bragging about landing a boyfriend to us right now?"

"Now that I think about it...It is pretty weird that she never told us about this new mystery guy."

"Exactly! I think it's because she doesn't _want_ us to know about him"

"Calm down there man. Tell you what, I'll talk to her about it and then tell you about it before you go all "Eraserhead" on him."

Aizawa simply grumbled in agreement.

0000

Hizashi Yamada made a visit to Ketsubutsu Academy soon afterwards to catch up with Emi. The day was almost over and the blonde was waiting outside the school for his friend to make an appearance.

"Hizashi? What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"Just wanted to catch up. Anything going on?"

"Yeah, my cousin Sena is visiting! We were more like brother and sister back when we lived in the same house. We used to call ourselves the "green hair gang" because this hair color came from my mother's sides! He lives in American right now and we barely see each other because we're just so busy! You know with me being a hero and teacher and him being a Director in Hollywood."

Anyway, we're going to be hanging out all week. We went to this cafe we used to go as kids a couple days ago. Tomorrow we're going to the Tokyo Aquarium-"

"Isn't it hard to get tickets to that?"

"Yeah buoy! That's why I got tickets like two months ago. I didn't want to be "tide" down without tickets."

"Oh...that's great!"

"Yeah. How's it going with Nemuri?"

"Everything's going great. Well...except for the fact that she keeps trying to coax me into doing freaky shit during school hours."

"I mean...you should have expected shit like that to happen when you started dating her!"

"I thought that was just part of hero gimmick!"

"Oof...good luck with that! I gotta grade some tests now so I'll see you later!"

As Ms. Joke walked away Hizashi started chuckling at the absurdity of it all. The "mystery guy" that his best friend was worried about was just a beloved family member and the tabloids just had some shoddy reporting. He was about to call Shota and set the record straight until an idea popped in his head.

He knew that Shota would never confront his feelings about Emi if he knew the misunderstanding so he decided to "embellish" the truth in his call.

"So about this mystery guy…"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out it was an ex that just got out prison for drug trafficking"

"WHAT?!"

Hizashi actually had to move the phone away from his hear because of how loud his friend was. Turns out that he wasn't the only person with a loud voice…

"Yeah she told me not to tell you because she thinks you're gonna freak out."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"Apparently, he really reformed and they are back together. Turns out your little theory was correct. You gonna talk to her about it?"

"No!...I mean, I don't want her to think that I don't trust her. I just got to wait and see..."

Aizawa hung up soon after that. Present Mic put his phone away with a smug grin plastered on his face.

 _Sooner or later, Shota's gonna have to come clean about his feelings._


	2. In His Dreams

" _Shota...Shota, wake up."_

 _His eyes shot open and for a moment he panicked. He lived alone so the sound of someone else's voice wasn't something he was used to. Did a villain somehow kidnap him? How did she know his name? It took him a moment to realize that he was actually lying on his own bed, in his own apartment._

 _He also noticed that he was shirtless. In fact, all he had on were a pair of boxers. At this point, he actually preferred the thought of being held hostage by villains. At least that could be easily explained. Whatever happening now...wasn't explainable by any means._

" _You just gonna lay there? I know you were too scared to start this but I figured that once I was on top of you, you'd grow a spine."_

 _He had almost forgotten that there was someone else with him and judging by the weight he felt that person was on top of him._

 _He really didn't like where this was going._

 _It took a minute or so for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his room but the first thing he saw haunted him- bright turquoise hair. The key difference was that the bright orange bandana that usually covered the top of her head was mysteriously absent._

" _Ms. Joke?"_

" _Wow...you got me in your bedroom and you still call me by my hero name. Is this some weird power trip to you?_

 _Aizawa didn't know what to think of...all of this. He remembered Hizashi telling him that Emi recently reconciled with an ex that just got of jail...for drug trafficking. He also remembered being completely devastated by that fact. Emi was a good friend of his and the thought of her being alone with someone that could hurt her in any way drove him crazy. He went to bed trying to formulate a plan to gather more information of this drug trafficker boyfriend._

 _Solely to make sure that man was not a danger to the public, of course. There were no personal feelings involved whatsoever. That man was just a potential danger to society and it was only logic that drove Aizawa to put him on the top of the list of his priorities._

 _It had nothing to do with the fact that he was dating Emi._

 _Nope._

" _You know it's really crazy that you arrested my boyfriend. He just got out of prison too, and promised me that he'd stop doing that." Emi shrugged._

" _Guess he lied to you."_

" _Yeah, but it's really fucking wild that we're doing this like a day after you got him arrested. Normally, I would be super pissed that you interfered with my personal life but I get you here."_

" _...you get me?"_

" _Yeah, you were super jealous of my ex and you wanted me all to yourself. That's really funny actually. All those times you denied the attraction every time I joked around about us I never would have guessed you were really into me…"_

" _Emi...w-what's going on?"_

 _Emi rolled her eyes. She wasn't too keen on Aizawa's sudden curiosity and decided that she had to take drastic measures._

" _Are you really going to make me do this now? Never knew you were impatient, Shota."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Just relax and enjoy the show, 'kay babe?"_

" _Wha-"_

 _Aizawa's frustrated question was lost on the tip of his tongue. His mouth was agape at the sight before him. Emi had pulled her top off and revealed to him that she neglected to wear a bra tonight. Aizawa swallowed a wad of saliva as he kept a laser sharp focus on how her round breasts bounced slightly as they were freed from the confines of her clothes._

 _Emi put one hand behind the back of her head and gave him a cheeky grin as she struck a pose._

" _Like what you see, babe? She ran her hands across the orbs that had stolen his attention "I guarantee you that they feel way better than they look! If you don't believe me, you could try it yourself!"_

 _Aizawa was too frozen in a combination of fear and arousal to do anything which caused Emil to laugh. For some reason the usual annoying cackle that Aizawa was used to morphed into a melodious din that let him know things were alright._

" _Have you seriously never touched a boob before? That's fucking hilarious!"_

 _Aizawa wanted to tell her that he indeed has touched breasts before and that he was far from inexperienced when it came to intimacy but all his arguments slipped from his mind the moment she started laughing again and his eyes focused on how her perfect tits bounced in perfect rhythm._

" _Alright, I'll help you."_

 _That statement actually ended Aizawa's awkward silence and gawking "Help me with what?"_

" _Just give me your hands, Shota!"_

 _Against his better judgment, Shota allowed Emi full control of his hands and waited to see what her goal was. At first she took his right hand and slowly moved it towards her left breast. Almost instantaneously, his hand softly grasped at the orb and started caressing it. Aizawa made sure to treat it with as much reverence as an art collector would a priceless fabergé egg and ran his hand across the smooth surface._

 _Faster than he had anticipated, Aizawa's left hand grasped the remaining breast and went to work._

" _God, you are eager! Turns out you just needed me to boost your confidence!"_

 _Ignoring her words, Aizawa had his full attention set on Emi's prodigious mounds. He used all the knowledge he accumulated in the bedroom to make sure that she felt the sheer reverence he had towards her in this very moment._

 _After several moments of feeling her up, Aizawa ghosted his finger over the swell of her nipple. The soft squeal of pleasure that escaped Emi's mouth unlocked a primal part of Aizawa that he had no prior knowledge of. Aizawa massaged her breasts more thoroughly, savoring the way her soft squeals evolved into full on moans. For a brief moment he considered the moral ramifications of investigating and arresting the crimes of some guy because you didn't like him but once again, Emi yelling out his name cleared his mind of the guilt._

 _Rather unexpectedly, Emi removed his hands from her chest and got off of him. The loss of contact bought Aizawa's mood down considerably and he actually had to fight the urge to whine about it._

" _Listen, I 'preciate the boob massage but you're hard as fuck right now! And while I don't mind your dick up my ass I rather not do it with my shorts still on."_

 _As she got up from his lap, Aizawa noticed how he was tenting. If he was wearing any pants right now than his cock would have ripped through them._

 _Emi hummed as she positioned her mouth inches away from his erection before giving him a wink and licked his shaft._

" _A-Ah!"_

 _Emi abruptly covered her mouth to stop the raucous laughter that threatened to escape._

" _Okay, what the hell was that!?"_

" _Y-You surprised me…"_

" _Uh-huh, how can I be sure that you're not just sensitive as fuck? You sounded like a virgin!"_

 _Aizawa grumbled a confirmation that he was "just surprised" and asked if her if she was just going to sit there after licking his cock._

" _Mmm, I dunno. I feel like blowing you right now would be too generous."_

" _What do you want me to do?"_

" _I want you to beg for me babe."_

" _That is not going to happen"_

 _Emi shrugged her shoulders "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Didn't know your pride was worth more than your happiness." As Emi climbed off the bed Aizawa felt something tug his heartstrings._

" _Emi, wait!"_

 _Her back was turned so Aizawa didn't see the smug grin that was plastered on her face. She turned around and crawled back on the bad._

" _See? Was that so hard, Shota?" she took another look at his penis and quipped "Well, I know one thing is hard…"_

" _Very funny…"_

" _Don't be so mad. I'm actually impressed. Most guys would never beg because they think it makes them look "unmanly" Tell you what, I'm gonna reward you for being such a good guy."_

" _...whatev-Ahh!"_

 _His words turned into a scream as Emi took the entirety of his length in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down his cock._

 _She bought her now messy mouth up his dick and gave him one final suck as she released his cock from her grasp with a nice, wet "pop" sound._

" _That's the type of reward I was talking about, babe!"_

" _Good fucking God, Emi...How are you…"_

 _Aizawa groaned loudly when he felt her warm mouth envelop his erection once again. Normally, he would be embarrassed being manipulated so easily by sex but whatever pride he had melted away whenever Emi came in contact with him._

 _He felt her tongue caress the underside of his cock as the bobbing motions continued to shake his very core with a pleasure he had never experienced beforehand. Yeah, he had sex before and it was always pretty decent but Emi was something else. Fuck, if he did this to him every night, he would probably be the most lenient teacher in Japan._

 _One hand actually grabbed her turquoise locks for support while another reached up and grabbed the bed frame. Aizawa felt that if he didn't hold onto anything than he would probably break his limbs spazzing out._

" _E-Emi...you don't know...what you're doing to me…" his words came out as ragged pants. He so desperately wanted Emi to know just how happy she was making him feel. He also wanted to tell her that he was an idiot for not realizing how fucking wonderful she was earlier and how he should have asked her out years ago but he could barely form coherent sentences let alone any apologies._

 _Emi once again, released his cock and stuck her tongue at him; a trail of saliva bridging his cock to the tip of her tongue. "I dunno, Shota. I bet I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing to you right now."_

 _Once again, Emi changed the game right as Aizawa was getting used to her. She slipped off her shirts revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear and crawled on top of him._

" _Ready for the main event, babe?"_

" _Y-Yeah…"_

" _You really want this babe? A blowjob is one thing but this makes it official...I don't want for things to go back the way they were after tonight…" there was a hint of bitterness in her voice and Aizawa wanted nothing more than to assure her that she meant too much to him to just use her like some sort of toy._

 _He softly caressed her cheek a show of intimacy that was a far cry from the debauchery that they had just engaged in. "Emi...you mean more to me than anyone...I would never do anything to hurt you...please trust me."_

 _In response she simply smiled and nuzzled her head against chest._

" _Thanks...Shota…"_

 _She lowered herself onto him, hissing as she felt his tip enter her tightness, gasping as she felt his cock move inside of her._

 _They both let out simultaneous sighs at just how amazing it all felt. Emi felt so tight around him and she threw her hands around his neck while Aizawa squeezed her ass in response._

 _A few agonizing moments later, Emi felt herself sink down until she could tell that he was fully sheathed within her. She shivered at how full she was and squeezed her arms around him to let him know just how happy she was. Aizawa wrapped his hands around her body and started guiding her body up and down until they settled into a rhythm of moans._

 _At this point things were getting a little too much for Aizawa and he wanted to warn her_

" _Emi...please...I'm gonna-"_

" _Just do it babe...cum inside me"_

* * *

"AHH!"

Aizawa jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. Several deep pants later he realized that he was alone in his apartment. He looked around for Emi but all he found were his covers strewn about and a stain on his shorts.

He couldn't believe it- he had a wet dream. It was like he was a stupid teenager all over again. He checked the time on his bedside clock and it read "Saturday 2:30 a.m." he knew that wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after such vivid dream so he decided to clean up.

As he was taking a shower, all the events that happened in his dream played out again. He could maybe excuse the boob massage and the blowjob as just normal male fantasies but the sex they had just got to him. Well, it wasn't so much the sex that disturbed him (far from it) it was the exchange they had beforehand.

Emi sounded so vulnerable in his head when he promised her that she meant more to him than anyone else.

 _Was that me admitting that I loved her?_

He wondered just how much the real Emi felt about him and was honestly too afraid to ask.

As he got out of the shower he gave his best friend a call.

"Hizashi"

"Shota? It's three in the goddamn morning on a Saturday! I have radio show soon!"

"Do you know if Emi and her boyfriend are doing anything later?"

"What are yo- Oh! That guy...Wait, what are you planning to do?"

"I just want to make sure that he's not trying to do anything."

"Noooo, promise me if you see them that you won't confront him."

Aizawa sighed "Alright, I promise I won't make my presence known."

"Okay...They're going to the Tokyo Zoo"

"Alright...thanks man."

"Yeah...just don't do anything stupid that will probably make her hate you."

"I get it."

After he hung up, Aizawa rummaged through the landfill that was his closet.

"Come one...I know i kept it here- Ah Ha!"

Aizawa once saved the son of the owner of the Tokyo Zoo and in gratitude the man gave him a lifetime pass to the zoo. Aizawa thought he would never use this thing since he didn't like large crowds but he was thankful that he held on to it.


	3. Drowning his Sorrows

For many people, the options for clothes for a "stealth" operation would be generic dark clothing so boring that you'd blend in the crowd really easily. Shota Aizawa couldn't wear such clothes for two reasons.

"Unsuspecting, dark clothing" basically described his entire wardrobe from his hero attire to his civilian clothes and the fact that nobody goes to the Tokyo Zoo looking as miserable as he does on a daily basis.

Aizawa really didn't want to get caught by Emi performing such a pathetic act so he bought some clothes that he would never wear in a millions years. The Quirk Erasing Hero even shaved his perpetual stubble just to make sure he would be unrecognizable

 _I can't believe I'm shaving for a woman I'm not even dating. Pathetic_

After he finished getting prepared for his "stealth operation", Aizawa checked himself out on the mirror to see what his disguise was like. And he almost punched his mirror when he saw the man that was looking back at him.

He was wearing a bright blue shirt with a cartoonish depiction of a beluga whale giving a penguin a high five with a caption below the two animals that read "I HOPE YOU HAVE A WHALE OF A TIME!" it was some official Tokyo Aquarium merchandise he managed to snag. Aside from the ridiculous shirt, he also had on a pair of bright green jeans that he could swear would glow in the dark and a pair of novelty glasses that were designed to form the word HYPE. Aizawa also managed to tie his hair into a man bun.

Aizawa was so happy that Hizashi wasn't here right now. Even he couldn't believe that he went to such great lengths to spy on a date because he didn't trust a guy. He had no other reason for spying on Emi's date. Nope, he was just concerned about his incredibly attractive friend that also happened to be super charming and friendly dating an ex-con.

Aizawa took a good minute to reflect on what he was just about to do before heading out to the Aquarium.

0000

"So what did you want to talk about, Hizashi? You sounded pretty nervous over the phone…"

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Nemuri. I think I caused a huge problem…"

"What kind of problem are we talking about here? Is it like the time when I tried to tease 1A and it ended up with Kaminari and Mineta fainting due to blood loss which caused Iida and Aizawa to reprimand me for trying to make class more interesting?"

"Well...It has to do with Aizawa."

"Oh? Is he not talking to you? What did you do to annoy him so much that he stopped talking to you? Aren't you guys like best friends?"

"Yeah...and, uh the fact that he's my boy is the reason why I caused this mess in the first place…"

"Stop being so vague about it and tell me about what you did!"

"Okay, okay! You know Ms. Joke, right?"

"Yeah, Emi Fukukado...she teaches for Ketsubutsu, right. I spoke with her a couple of times…"

"You won't believe it...hell; I didn't believe it for the longest time but Aizawa fell for her _hard_ "

Nemuri scrunched her face in confusion "We're talking about Shota Aizawa...right?"

"Yes, we're talking about Shota!"

"I dunno honey...Aizawa being interested in any sort of romance is kinda hard to believe. I mean for a while, a couple of teachers including me thought you and Aizawa were a "thing" before you asked me out on a date."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah...sorry about not telling you. Anyway, after you asked me out that kinda ended the rumor that you two were...you know. We all kinda gave up on trying to guess about Aizawa's love life."

"Well, today you found an answer! The guy's been head over heels for Emi since the three of us started being heroes."

"Since you seem fairly certain, I guess I believe you but it's still hard to wrap my head around it, ya know? Aizawa's the biggest stick in the mud I know and Fukukado is supposed to be this perpetually cheery comedy machine…"

"I think that's one of the reasons why Aizawa's scared of letting her know. You see, a few years back they had to play the role of a couple for a mission and Shota never hid the fact that he thought it was the worst idea ever. Now, Emi latched on to that and made "pretend proposing" to Aizawa one of her longest running gags"

"Uh-huh"

"Well somewhere down the line Shota fell for her for real and is probably terrified of the fact. I mean, what would you do if you fell in love with someone who supposed "best stuff" in terms of comedy is pretending to be in love with you? It must hurt a lot."

Nemuri shook her head in sympathy. Even though she was famous for her sadism she still felt awful for her colleague.

"Hey! Wait, a minute! You didn't tell me what "huge problem" you created!"

"Oh shit, yeah! Uh...Shota caught Ashido reading a gossip magazine and spotted a story about Emi possibly dating someone and he got really angry. He told me about it as well. I knew he wouldn't let that thing go until he knew what was going on so I offered to talk to Emi about it."

"So, did you?"

"Yeah, and it was just some terrible reporting. Her cousin who lives in America is visiting her for the week and they were hanging out."

"I bet Aizawa is really happy that she isn't dating anyone…."

"I...didn't tell him that…"

"What?"

"Well I knew that if Shota knew the truth he would be satisfied for minutes and continue to bury his feelings for Emi until she actually meets someone. I needed to show Shota that he should confront his feelings for her before it was too late"

Nemuri senses that this was "big problem" that Hizashi caused "...and what did you do?"

"I kinda told Aizawa that her cousin was actually an ex she reconciled with…"

"That doesn't seem that bad-"

"-who also was just released from prison for drug trafficking"

Hizashi expected his girlfriend to yell at him for lying but instead, she just cackled "How delightfully devilish, Hizashi!"

Hizashi knew he fucked up when someone as sadistic as Nemuri thought his idea was a good one.

"Yeah...I also told him that they're going to the Tokyo Aquarium today and I'm pretty sure that he's gonna spy on them"

This only made Nemuri laugh harder.

"I'm gonna have to pay Fukukado a visit soon because I need to know how she really feels about Aizawa."

"That's...actually not that bad of an idea…"

0000

Aizawa arrived at the Tokyo Aquarium around noon to begin his "mission". It didn't take him that long to find Emi and her supposed "ex" con boyfriend. Even with the advent of quirks and all the mutations that came with them, green hair was still something of a rarity and no one had the exact lovely shade of turquoise hair that Emi did.

He spotted them near the aquatic tunnel where they kept the mako sharks. The first thing Aizawa noticed about Emi's boyfriend was that he did not look at all like someone who was involved in the drugs trade. He was clean-cut, well dressed, and his skin practically was unblemished. Aizawa summed it up that his appearance was due to his quirk.

Emi's boyfriend also had almost the exact same hair colour as Emi. Granted, it was nowhere near as vibrant as hers but it was closer than anyone else Aizawa had seen before. Maybe that's why Emi was drawn to him? Because she found a "kindred hair spirit".

Aizawa shook his head at such a stupid thought.

From then on, the pro hero kept his eye out on her mystery boyfriend in case he did something skeevy and was actually surprised to see just how sickeningly sweet they seemed to be. Sure, they seemed to always be laughing at one another's stories but that didn't scream "couple" to him. In fact, the only moderately affectionate thing they had done together was share a quick hug at the start of the day. If he were to guess, they seemed to act more like "brother and sister" than lovers.

Shota thought he'd hit the jackpot when Emi dropped her purse and bent down to pick it up. Aizawa expected the guy to attempt to grope her shapely rear end or at least gawk at it (like he was doing from afar) instead, the guy just used the opportunity to check his phone.

 _God damn it_

The two continued their tour of the aquarium for the rest of the day and it drove Aizawa mad. They looked like two kids who were having the time of their goddamn lives seeing the animals. After observing those two for too long, the pro hero went to the nearest bar to forget about his day...

* * *

Hizashi Yamada couldn't believe it when his best friend called him to tell him what happened and he still couldn't believe it as he walked through the door of the seedy bar that he was told to go to.

He only truly accepted the situation at hand when he saw quite possibly the saddest sight he ever had the misfortune of witnessing.

It was Aizawa completely wasted with his head slumped on the counter. What the fuck did he do?

The bartender looked at Hizashi before pointing to Aizawa "Is _this_ yours?"

"Uh...yeah. He's my friend. I'm Present Mic and-"

The bartender cut him off "I know who you are and I respect the hell outta ya, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let your pals get drunk and scare away everyone else. Especially if they look this stupid."

Hizashi just noticed that his best friend was wearing a terribly garish outfit full of neon colours and an honest to God man bun! The only thing stopping him from reaching "peak Hipster" was the fact that he shaved his beard.

 _Aww, he shaved for Emi! That's kinda cute in a roundabout sorta way…_

For a second, Hizashi was confused that the bartender didn't recognize Eraserhead but then he remembered Aizawa prided himself on being so low key that even the most dedicated hero fans were unaware of him. Aizawa was lucky about that because if world got out that a famous hero that was also a teacher at UA High was found blackout drunk at a bar he would probably be fired from both of his jobs.

"I'm so sorry sir, how much money does he owe? I'll foot the bill."

"He drank ¥50,000 worth of booze"

"¥50,000!?"

The bartender flinched at his extraordinarily loud yell before showing him some sympathy "Listen...I like you cause you do a lot for the community so I'll drop the bill down to ¥27,000."

"Nah, I'm good for the entire thing. I don't like taking advantage of my hero status...always felt "dirty" to me and UA pays me well."

"I hope so." the bartender took another glanced at Aizawa before shaking his head and clicking his tongue sympathetically "Poor guy...Judging by how miserable he looked when he came here and the amount he drank I just know that some girl that he loved broke his damn heart…"

"...Something like that happened yeah." Hizashi slung one of his friends across his shoulder to carry him out of the bar. "Once again, I'm sorry that my friend caused a scene"

"No problem, take care Present Mic"

After arriving at Aizawa's place and helping him vomit out half of drink he had, Hizashi dumped his friend on the bed. He also took Shota's phone and looked through it in case Aizawa bought some stupid items while drunk. The first thing he saw was a texting screen

 **Me** : can you com pick me yp? Drink as ficvk

 **Hizashi:** Are you fucking serious? God dammit…

To his surprise, Aizawa did indeed buy something online- bright green hair dye. For a brief moment Hizashi wondered why he would order something like that. It seemed something too out there for even a drunk Shota to buy but then he remembered the fact that both Emi and her cousin had green hair.

 _Don't tell me this guy was gonna dye his hair green because he thought it was going to give him a better chance with Emi…?_

He then noticed that Aizawa splurged for the next day shipping.

 _Guess he wanted to "go green" as fast as possible?_ He chuckled _God, that's sad._

* * *

"Fuck...my head" Shota Aizawa slammed his eyes shut in complete agony. "What did I do last night?"

He looked at his alarm clock and almost screamed when he saw it was almost two in the afternoon.

"Shit!" he forgot to feed his cat. What kind of pet owner forgets to feed their goddamn pet?

He ignored the pain throbbing in his head and raced to the kitchen only to find Present Mic sitting on chair with his cat, Karou happily licking the last bits of food from her bowl.

"Oh...Hey Hizashi…"

His best friend just sat with his arms crossed and he looked furious at him

"Is that what you have to say? "Hey Hizashi?" what the fuck made you think it would be a good idea to get drunk off your ass last night?!"

Aizawa clutched his head in pain "Listen...I'm sorry that I made you come pick me up and pay for my drinks and I promise to pay you back as soon as possible-"

"It's not about that, dumb ass! What if someone who knew who you were caught you at the bar? What would you do if the paparazzi wrote five hundred stories of you being tossed out of a bar for being a drunken fool?"

"You put your career on the line doing something extremely stupid! What would our students think if one of their most well respected teachers got the boot for doing something like that? And that doesn't even account for the scrutiny you could have put UA through! We've had enough to deal with what with the villain attacks, kidnappings, and All Might's retirement, you wanna add your discharge to the list of "things the media will crucify us about"? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'M SORRY" Hizashi flinched at his friend's uncharacteristically loud yell.

"I was watching Emi and her new boyfriend…"

"Oh God, please don't tell me-"

"No...I didn't confront him or anything...It's just that the both of them looked so damn happy and I realized I could never make her smile like that. I just couldn't take it and went to the booze to forget about it...fuck, I'm a mess."

Hizashi put a hand on his shoulder "Wait one week and then tell her how you really feel."

"What? No, she has a boyfriend!"

"You owe it to yourself to tell her, man. Wait a week to decide what to say and then go for it. I can't just watch you be miserable your entire life."

Aizawa was about to refute his idea once again before sighing "Yeah...I guess you're right…"

 _Besides, her cousin is going to be gone by next week_ Hizashi inwardly smiled at his plan.

 ***** **Wow...this chapter was a lot more angst-y than I expected***


	4. A Friendly Dinner

"Man, it sucks that we still don't know if you're dating someone!"

Aizawa's eyes homed in on Mina Ashido, whose face adopted an exaggerated pout. The teacher sneered at her direction.

"I gave you kids an entire class to get ready for the english test you have tomorrow, Ashido. Learn to take advantage of my kindness."

Undeterred by his words, Mina continued lamenting her lack of knowledge on Aizawa's love life "Like, we were _sure_ that you and Ms. Joke were an item but then we got proven wrong by that hero magazine…"

Hearing her mention Ms. Joke's criminal (well, "ex"-criminal, but he still wasn't convinced) boyfriend drove Aizawa from "mildly annoyed" to "agitated"

"Why do you care anyway, Ashido? The only love life you should care about is your own."

"I mean, me and Midoriya are doing pretty fine, aren't we Izu?"

Midoriya shrunk in his seat in response to her teasing.

"It's just that me, Kaminari, and Tooru kinda like keeping track of everyone's dating life…"

Tooru continued her friend's speech "Yeah, we also know that Uraraka and Bakugou are doing pretty well together."

That statement earned a warm smile from Uraraka and amused "you're damn right we are!" from Bakugou

"Yaomomo and Jirou are happy together too...though it took some prodding from me and Mina for them to confess."

Jirou simply shrugged while Yaoyorozu nodded as if to say "you got a good point"

Tooru then pointed to herself "I, of course am in a loving relationship with Shouji. Isn't that right, babe."

Shouji's eyes didn't leave his notebook "you should really study right now"

Kaminari jumped into the conversation "Yeah, and Todoroki is dating the girl who controls vines from class 1B"

"You mean the girl who kicked your ass at the sports festival?" Jirou took the opportunity to mock Kaminari.

"Oh, ha-ha Jirou. Todoroki, how's Ibara?"

Unfortunately, Todoroki was too distracted with the pack of gum he bought before class. Its packaging said "peppermint flavour" in bright red letters which made him wonder how something as spicy as peppers could possibly mix with something as cool as mint.

It took him about a minute to notice everybody was looking at him.

"Oh...what did you guys want to know?"

"Remember when we all thought Todoroki was this cool loner?"

That statement earned a warm smile from Todoroki "Well I'm glad that you all don't think of me like that anymore. I really enjoy having friends."

Kaminari gave him a thumbs up before continuing "Let's see, what else...Oh! I remember seeing Iida at a cafe with some boobylicious blonde-"

"Kaminari!" Iida yelled at him, his face flushed "It is incredibly disrespectful to use such crass descriptors for anyone! Please refrain from using such language!"

"Hey! Bakugou drops F-bombs every minute and you barely care anymore but I can't say "boobylicious"? Talk about bias!"

Mineta's ears perked at the mention of a woman with generous assets and he began accosting Iida "Come one man, you gotta show me pictures of her! Are her breasts as nice and firm as Yaoyorozu's?"

Yaoyorozu's mouth went agape and she flushed red at Mineta's "praise". She instinctively covered her chest with her hands despite the fact she was wearing her uniform. Iida fought the urge to punch Mineta in the face while reprimanding him for objectifying his classmates.

Bakugou flipped Kaminari off and gave him a smug grin "It's 'cause Four Eyes and I have an understanding!"

Mina's eyes narrowed in realization "Ah! So that means Bakugou knows Iida's secret girlfriend! Come on man, spill the beans!"

Bakugou scoffed "Yeah right, I don't give a shit about your gossip!"

While Mina was prodding Bakugou for more info, Tooru opted to interrogate Iida "Come on Iida, tell us who this "mystery girl" is! You're like our dad so we can't see you dating anyone!"

Iida chose not to be offended by that statement and instead started gesturing rapidly "Please, use this time our teacher graciously gave us to study for our exams! We need to make our school proud with our high marks!"

The class descended into chaos shortly afterwards, as it usually did. Aizawa sighed before getting up and slamming his hands on his desk.

"Enough! If I hear any more talking that doesn't have to do with the test, I'm going to tell Present Mic to give you the test right now!"

The room stayed quiet until the bell rang.

* * *

"Whoa! You seem pissed off! Still thinking about Emi?" Hizashi took another shot at his friend's romance problems. They always scheduled their breaks at the same time to catch up but right now, Aizawa was regretting this decision.

The quirk eraser popped an aspirin in his mouth before speaking "No, I decided to give the students a break and give them time in class to study for the English exam you will be giving tomorrow."

"Wow Shota, are you getting soft on me? Anyway, what did they do piss you off so much?"

"Instead of using the time I gave them to study, they kept talking about who's dating who. It was extremely annoying."

Hizashi narrowed his eyes at his friends in confusion. "Huh, you never were really annoyed by idle chatter...Well, you were never annoyed _enough_ to take an aspirin for the headache. I always thought you would relish the opportunity to laze around. It just seems- Wait a minute…"

"What?"

A grin crept on Hizashi's face "I get it now!"

"Just what "Do you get" Hizashi?"

"You're not mad that your students were talking in class, you're mad that they were talking about romance when you yourself are busy getting drunk over Emi!" Hizashi started laughing out loud "Oh my God, this is hilarious!"

Aizawa rubbed his temples "That happened almost a week ago, are you going to ever stop bringing that up?"

"Nope! See, this is why I don't drink! People reveal so much about themselves once they have enough alcohol in their body! You should see how sweet Nemuri gets after a couple glasses of wine in her system."

"I think I'll pass on that offer…"

"So, I'm guessing Ashido started the talks about romance?"

Aizawa eyes his friend suspiciously "How did you know?"

Hizashi leaned back on his chair "Come on man! I know a lot of people think I'm just some lowbrow DJ but I never expected my best friend to question my intelligence! Let's just say I'm a keen observer. I have to be If I'm gonna find out who the traitor is…"

Aizawa nodded his head "I see...that's a pretty good idea."

"Also, the kids were still talking about it when they came to my class."

Aizawa glared at his friend "I hate you sometimes."

"Hey man, I gotta be the "cool" teacher. That's how you get them off your back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, look at yourself! You make yourself look as mysterious as possible so of course our students are going to ask questions about you. When you refuse to answer their questions they only get more curious!"

"That's why you gotta be like me! When they ask me stuff I try to give them responses that answer their question without going into too much detail so their curiosities are sated. When they asked me if I was involved with anyone I answer truthfully by saying Nemuri and I are dating and they accepted the answer. Aside from some occasional questions asking how we're doing from time to time they, don't pry any further. That's because I answered them the first time they asked and that means they know I'm not hiding anything from them."

Aizawa took in everything his friend was saying and honestly felt like an idiot. He could've saved himself so much trouble by telling his students that he wasn't as nearly as mysterious as he made himself out to be. No one would be so engrossed about his life if they found out that he was actually pretty normal all things considered. He grew up with some loving parents, worked hard to become a hero, and made some friends along the way. Every time he refused to answer any questions they probably thought he was hiding some secret traumatic past like his parents died when he was young or something. When the truth was barely anything interesting happened to him until he started working as a hero. Of course, things started getting _really interesting_ once he met Emi and they were assigned to a drug bust but that was neither here nor there.

"I think you may have a point…"

Hizashi threw his hand in the air "Of course I do! But let's forget about all that and focus on your confession to Emi!"

"What?"

"You promised me you'd tell her how you feel this week and tomorrow is the perfect time! There's no students to teach and you both have days off from your hero jobs!"

In his mind Hizashi silently added " _Also, her cousin is going to be gone this Friday!"_

Aizawa sighed "I guess you're right…"

* * *

Emi Fukukado has just finished her day school after bidding her students a farewell. She had a lot on her plate tomorrow- doing her job as a teacher and then going straight to the airport to bid her cousin a farewell.

Her phone buzzed and she took it out of her pocket.

"Huh...an unknown caller? I wonder who this could be…"

Emi put the phone to her ear and greeted the called "Hello"

The voice on the other spoke "Is this Emi Fukukado, also known as Ms. Joke?"

Emi scrunched her face in confusion. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it "Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Nemuri kayama, you know- Midnight?"

Emi grinned when she heard the name. That's why the voice sounded familiar! "Oh, hi! This is an unexpected call!"

She heard a laugh from across the line "Yeah, Hizashi told me all about you when we went out for coffee and I asked him for your number because you sounded so interesting."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot you and him were an item! How's my friend treating you?"

"He's an utter gentleman!"

"Let's be lucky you fell for him and not for Mr. "My job is too important for any social Life" that Hizashi is friends with."

Emi could have sworn she heard a surprised gasp from the other side of the conversation but she didn't pay any mind to it.

"While I'd love to talk about Hizashi some more I actually called you to hang out soon."

"Wow, really? When do you want to get together?"

"I was hoping that we'd be able to do something tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I have to drop my cousin off at the airport right after school so…"

"Ah! Hizashi told me that your cousin was visiting Japan. Shame that I couldn't meet him…" She paused as if she was thinking about something "Why don't I treat you to dinner afterwards? I don't think you'd want to make anything yourself after spending some time in the airport immediately after teaching kids"

Emi internally debated with the idea before giving her an answer "That actually sounds good! What place did you have in mind?"

"There's a restaurant in Kyoto fairly close to the airport called the "Golden Goose-"

"Yeah! I saw it when I first picked him up from the airport!"

"That's great, Head out there when your cousin leaves. I'll be waiting. Good-bye"

"Peace out!"

Emi smiled when she added Nemuri's name to her contacts list.

 _Wow, she's super nice! Hizashi's lucky to have her!_

On the other end, Nemuri grinned as she shut off her phone. Tomorrow is going to be really fun…

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Emi almost yelled at the other woman, making the other patrons look at her in confusion. "My cousin's flight was delayed and that threw everything off."

Nemuri seemed unperturbed by her tardiness "It's no bother. Airports screwing you over are just a fact of life nowadays. Come, sit down and relax."

Emi flopped on the cushioned seat, letting out the stress of her day. "God, I think I have a case of _Terminal illness_!"

Nemuri actively fought the urge to cringe. Luckily a waiter arrived at their table before she could tell more bad jokes.

Emi ordered tempura ramen, something simple while Nemuri asked for a wagyu beef steak which caused Emi to raise an eyebrow at her rather decadent choice.

Nemuri simply shrugged her shoulders "What? I like to splurge! Besides, this is my treat, isn't it?"

"You got a point there…"

Once their food arrived, the two started their first face to face conversation.

"So you've been friends with Aizawa and Hizashi for a while now, am I correct?"

"Yup! Me and Shota go _way_ back and I actually met Hizashi because he was crashing on Shota's couch at the time!"

Nemuri raised an eyebrow "Interesting...I don't think I've met anyone other than Hizashi who's on a first name basis."

Emi grinned at her new friends' revelation "Yeah, it's hard trying to pierce through that guy's hard shell. But I'm pretty determined…"

"I'm impressed...You don't know how many women would _kill_ to be in your position…"

Emi eyes widened. Just what was Nemuri implying? "Uh...come again?"

Nemuri feigned putting her hand over her mouth while letting out a mock gasp. "Are you telling me you don't know how popular Aizawa is with the other female heroes? A guy like him probably gets offers from dozens of women daily!"

"We're talking about the same Shota, right?" Emi attempting to bring some levity to her quickly souring mood."

"Yes...In fact, I heard that Mandalay in particular has been spending some with him-" This was a lie of course, Shino apparently started a relationship with Masaki Mizushima after the latter offered to train her nephew with his quirk.

Emi snapped the chopstick she was currently using, which startled Nemuri. The thing was- her ever present smile still hadn't left her face "I guess Shino finally found a sweater tight enough to get Shota's attention, huh?"

Nemuri faked outrage at that catty (no pun intended) put down "I can't believe you would talk about a fellow hero like that! And Hizashi told me you all were close to the Pussycats so I expected you to be happy with the news. Especially with how close you and Aizawa seemed to be!"

Nemuri once again bought her hand to her mouth to cover her (fake) gasp "Unless...you have feelings towards Aizawa…?"

For the first time the entire night, Emi's smile had disappeared. She didn't answer Nemuri's question but her actions proved Nemuri's hunch. She was about ninety percent sure that Ms. Joke had fallen for Aizawa before but she always liked to make sure she was completely right

It was Nemuri's turn to smile "Oh so you _do_ have a crush on Aizawa! How scandalous! How long have you harboured feelings for him, huh?"

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?"

Nemuri almost licked her lips when she heard her please. She sounded like she was in a state of total despair and Midnight's sadistic side _loved_ it.

Nemuri had a mission however- get Emi to talk to Aizawa about her feelings and making her sad won't help her. She had to get her angry.

"Is that why you badger him with marriage jokes?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me." Her voice was stern now "You have feelings for Aizawa and that's why you tell him so many "jokes" about wanting to start a relationship. No self-respecting comedian tells the same type of jokes for so long."

Emi couldn't believe this woman figured how out so quickly.

"Are you a child?"

Emi's eyes narrowed "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"The constant jokes about your affections towards Aizawa is primary school levels of immaturity. You're almost thirty for God's sakes! And you can't lie about your age to me; Hizashi told me you're twenty-eight."

Nemuri took a sip of the wine she ordered "It's funny...I'm pretty sure that Aizawa reciprocated your feelings for the longest time. I guess your constant jokes made him lose what hope he had left in actually dating you-"

Rather abruptly, Emi got out of her seat

"Goodbye...Thanks for the fucking dinner." she stormed off afterwards. She didn't care that everyone else was staring at her as she stomped out of the restaurant.

Once she made sure Emi was gone, Nemuri got out her phone to text Hizashi

 **Nemuri** : It's done

 **Hizashi** : Wow, that fast?

 **Nemuri** : I had to make her confront her feelings about Aizawa

 **Hizashi** : Jesus, her too? They're like the same person!

 **Nemuri** : Aizawa is going to confess to her tomorrow, right? Because she probably hates me now…"

 **Hizashi** : Don't worry, once they start dating I'll tell them about the plan I made and your involvement in it

* * *

Emi shuffled through the streets of Kyoto flashing back to the downright disastrous dinner she just had with Nemuri. She couldn't believe the mere mention of Shota, her _friend_ and nothing more being close to another woman drove her crazy, she was shocked and embarrassed at her reaction over the mere mention his popularity with others.

She also kept thinking about her jokes that hid her true feelings for the man. _Did_ her jokes ruin any chance she had to get closer to him? She had always assumed that he saw her as a friend but Nemuri's words haunted her. She took out her phone to call him, it was probably a bad decision but she already made a string of bad decisions that night so she didn't really care.

Emi held the phone to her ear but was it went straight to voicemail. He must have been doing something important. Still, she left a message.

"Shota? Its Emi...can we talk tomorrow? It's kinda important...please?"


	5. Mistakes

Aizawa finished his "training" with his best friend at around ten at night. Tomorrow was supposed to be the fated day where he illustrated his feelings for Emi. The woman he had been friends with for about decade who for all he knew was already involved with someone.

Aizawa collapsed on his couch as soon as he entered his home. This wasn't supposed to be complicated. Why the hell did he _make it_ so complicated?! When Aizawa was younger he made a promise to himself not to fall in love with anyone. Being an effective hero was already difficult enough without someone waiting for you at home. He saw too many instances of villains targeting the loved ones of other pros and that only cemented his views on any form of romance.

Now here he was- fallen hopelessly for someone. Not only that, the woman who captured his heart just _happened_ to be a close friend. That wasn't the worst part however, since the same woman was also in a relationship with another man.

 _Fucking Christ Shota_ , _you couldn't have chosen anyone worse to fall for?! Was the Prime Minister's wife not available?_

Aizawa ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was supposed to be better than this. How the hell did he fall for the woman who frequently makes jokes about getting close to him? That's the equivalent of salmon falling in love with a bear.

He needed something to keep his mind of what he had planned to do. Looking absolutely haggard due to a lack of sleep would not be an optimal appearance for telling a woman that you loved her.

Coffee? It was too late, and wanted something to help him sleep more soundly"

Hanging with Hizashi? He had just done that and surely, he would just talk his ears off about Emi.

After a moment of thinking he had found a solution- watching cat videos. Aizawa pulled his perpetually on silent mode phone out of his pocket and began searching the web for cute cat videos.

He then noticed the indicator on his notification bar and tapped it.

"One new voicemail from Emi" is what he read

Aizawa rolled his eyes. He was expecting Emi called him because she just made up another bad joke or pun. He debated deleting it but figured that if he did, Emi would be pissed at him and that would ruin what little chance he had with her.

As he put the phone up to his ear to play the message, he was thankful he chose not to delete it.

"Shota? Its Emi...can we talk tomorrow? It's kinda important...please?"

After listening to it, Shota quickly replayed the message a second time just to make sure he heard the right thing. Then he replayed a third to get all the details and he did not like what he heard.

This wasn't how Emi sounded at all. There was no chipper tone in her voice; the tone that comforted any civilian she rescued. No, she sounded...sad.

Aizawa shook his head. "Sad" wasn't an apt descriptor, she sounded absolutely devastated. And just what exactly did she needed to talk to him about?

His heart raced as his mind quickly combed through all the possibilities of what could have made her sound so uncharacteristically downtrodden. Even after thinking of every logical explanation he couldn't stop thinking of one possible answer that made his skin crawl and blood boil.

Her boyfriend had done something.

Her message was melancholic but relatively composed so he ruled out any extreme possibility. The logical answer was that they simply had a fight and she needed to talk to a close friend. He didn't care.

Before he knew what he was doing, Aizawa slammed the door to his place and quickly raced to Emi's home. It took him a couple moment to notice that his hair was standing on end- something he only does when activating his quirk or when he was supremely pissed off.

He had to admit- he was looking for any reason to take down Emi's boyfriend.

Aizawa arrived at Emi's home after a relatively short train ride. The lights were still on so he assumed that she was still up.

After ringing the doorbell a couple times, Emi opened the door and quickly lead him into her living room.

"I got your message, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

She looked up at him, worry staining her eyes "Are...you and Shino...dating?"

Aizawa looked at her as if she had a second head "We aren't dating at all…I don't think I've actually seen her since my students went to train with her team."

Emi looked at him and a warm smile spread across her face. Her eyes were radiating with an unexpected combination of hope and anxiety before she finally whispered "...good"

Without thinking, Emi closed the miniscule distance between them as she crashed her lips onto his as she threw her arms around his neck. Aizawa's eyes widened as the realization that Emi had done this to him.

Her full, nervous lips were moving restlessly across his own as Emi pulled his collar closer until the two have no space between them. Aizawa tastes what could only be described as a breathtaking combination of alcohol, mint gum, and _need_.

Wait a minute- the recognition of the taste of alcohol in her system caused his eyes to snap open. He spotted a bottle of whiskey on her kitchen table. She was drunk and he was taking advantage of her! Her boyfriend probably fucked her over and she was drowning her sorrows not too long before he came.

Aizawa got the specifics wrong. Emi was drinking but she only drank about a glass of whiskey to calm her nerves before confessing (well, kissing) to her friend. Halfway through the drink she realized that Aizawa would rightfully be suspicious of the smell of alcohol on her breath and popped a mint gum in her mouth. At this point she was counting on Shota being too caught up in the moment to notice the drink in her system.

Aizawa knows that he should put a stop to this, that this was just a result of Emi having an argument with her boyfriend and that she's just hurt and angry but the way her hands are caressing his scalp as she's clinging onto him are just fraying his logical protests and spurring his desires

He had _literally_ dreamt something like this not too long ago so this was as close as anything to dreams coming true.

The way Emi affected him only made Aizawa bolder. His hands and arms, that were up until this point cluelessly hanging in the air had moved to hold the small of her back before inching downwards to cup her rear.

He gave her ass a squeeze and Emi responded by whimpering into the kiss. Fuck, this was too good to be true.

After a couple more minutes of close contact, Emi broke the kiss and gave him another warm smile. He observed what seemed to be tears welling up in her eyes before she enveloped him in a tight hug

"Shota…" she breathed out in a mixture of desperation and relief

"I'm here Emi…"

She looked up at him again "We should continue this upstairs...in my bedroom"

"But isn't your-"

"He's on a flight to the United States right now. It's just you and me, Shota" Emi was surprised that Shota seemingly knew about her cousin visiting since she never got a chance to tell him. She figured that Hizashi talked to him about it after he found out. Either way, she was glad that he cared enough to not want to do the deed while one of her family members was still around.

While Emi was relieved, Aizawa was absolutely fuming with rage right now.

" _That fucking deadbeat left her to go a different country"_ was the sole thought that was going through his head. " _He showed up and got close to her, only to pack his shit and leave as soon as he got back on his feet. and here she was drinking herself in a stupor because of him…"_

Aizawa gave himself a reminder to comb through the recently released prisoners for this month to find the guy and give him a visit.

Emi noticed the way Aizawa clenched his fist in fury and became worried that she had done something wrong

"S-Shota? Are you okay? Did I…?"

Aizawa realized that he looked a bit crazed and quickly assured Emi that he wasn't mad at her. He cupped her face before bringing it close to his own

"Believe me- there is _nothing_ you can do that could make me hate you, Emi"

Emi was taken aback by this sudden display of affection. Sure, they had just _viciously_ made out moments prior but she never recalled Shota speaking to _anyone_ like this.

To her dismay, Emi actually began stammering as soon as she processed those words "I-I...w-well"

Aizawa gave her smirk before teasing her "What? You can dish so many jokes about our relationship but can't take a little light teasing?"

Emi was about to tell him off for being such a jerk but her train of thought was cut off when Shota swept her off her feet and started carrying her bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Aizawa snorted "You wanted to continue this in the bedroom, right? This just seems more romantic, I guess…"

Emi was about to take a jab at how incredibly cheesy that sounded but instead she opted to wrap her arms around his neck once more and nuzzle his (apparently recently shaven) chin.

The duo arrived in her bedroom after a short walk up the stairs. Emi managed to escape from his grasp and maneuvered the both of them onto her bed. The two sat down before Emi closed the distance between them with another kiss.

Already tired of just kissing Aizawa, Emi's hands slipped under his shirt to feel his toned muscles. She was glad that he didn't put on his ridiculous scarf before he came here and took his shirt off without much trouble. Shota pulled away after she done the deed and Emi was surprised with at how cute he looked being so flustered at being partially naked.

In response to the disconnection, Emi moved closer and Shota looked away in embarrassment. She didn't understand any of it. She knew that he wanted her and she was right there in front of him, wanting everything that did. Emi pulled her own top off, leaving her in just her black bra and she clearly noticed his eyes drift from her lips down to her breasts while a blush spread across his face.

Emi reached out to touch him and Shota wanted to simultaneously disappear and move in closer. He didn't know why he was acting like such a child. He had sex before with other women but Emi just turned him into such an idiot. The fact that she was drunk reared its ugly self back into his head and he shuddered at just what he was doing. He held his breath as her hands travelled down his nipples and to his flat, hard stomach. She briefly wondered just how Shota could stay so pale. She felt his muscles harden whenever her fingers ghosted over them and felt sparks racing towards his heart as well.

Emi briefly held her forehead against Shota's and whispered "Please...I want this..." while clasping his hands. Aizawa gulped a wad of saliva and silently let her unzip her pants and free his cock from confines of his pants. Emi's eyes widened, she was surprised by the length of his member and felt herself getting wet.

It took her what seemed to be an eternity to finally touch him and he drew in a sharp breath in response.

Emi ran her fingers along the length of his cock, and Shota breathed out a desperate hiss. She ran a finger over one of his veins that popped out from his member and smiled at the fact that she could do this to him. A bit of pre-cum was leaking out of him, and she touched it and spread it across the head. She wrapped her palm around it tight and felt him tremble within her hand. The look of her hand on his pale flesh made his breath hitch, and he curled his hands into a fist. She squeezed his cock in her hand and Shota trembled where he sat.

Emi could still tell that Shota was still too nervous and she wanted to help get acclimated. Emi decided to be daring and stripped herself of her remaining clothes. Her bra, pants, and underwear soon left her person and she let out a small gasp when she felt the cool air make contact with her body.

To his credit, Aizawa saw her take off her clothes and responded by mirroring her actions. Despite his remaining qualms, he still knew that it was fair that she was naked and he wasn't. He just had to relieve himself of pants and boxer briefs to reach an identical state of undress.

Emi pressed herself up against him, and before Aizawa could do anything, kissed him. Despite already engaging in multiple kisses in this very night, this one felt different; it wasn't as lustful or desperate, no it was tender and full of emotion. Her lips were soft and warm and she kissed him gently, at first. He responded tentatively, resting his hands on her hips and opening his mouth to let her tongue in to explore. He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest. He loved the contrast of how soft they felt, as opposed to her nipples, which were rock hard little buds pressing into him, teasing him. If there was a picture of perfection, Shota believed that Emi put a shame to it. "Perfect" was too pedestrian of a term to describe just how wonderful she was.

Emi was just as desperate as Aizawa. She wanted him to grab her, to kiss her, to fuck her, to make her his. She didn't give a damn about how much she sounded like a desperate, stupid teenager. She was in love with him for a better part of the last decade and she just found out that he felt the same way, she could afford to act stupid!

It seemed that Aizawa finally got the picture since squeezing her perfect as once again, digging his fingers into the cheeks, pushing her hips closer to his so that she felt his cock, hot and stiff and leaking, against her stomach. She made a small, lovely sound of surprise at the back of her throat that told him how much she wanted this, how hungry she was for him. That was all it took to set him off. He forgot how ridiculous he always felt when he thought about Emil his arms, he forgot how confused he was over what he felt for her. Whether if he loved her like a best friend, a sister, or a woman. She was with him, hot and wet and kissing him, and that's all he cared about, that's all he _needed_ to care about.

Aizawa pushed her down the bed grabbed the bottom of her thighs, hiking them up onto his narrow hips and spreading her legs wide. She was pinned up between him and the bed, so that Emi could feel the soft, plush mattress on her back and Aizawa's heated chest against her front. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, pouring all of his pent-up desire, all those nights he'd spent fantasizing about this moment and all those nights where her laughter reverberated in his mind, the way her luscious lips curled into a smile when she was making her terrible jokes. She tasted sweet, likely due to the whiskey she drank earlier couple with the fresh taste of mint gum. He skimmed his tongue over her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, nipped at it lightly. He moved his lips down to her throat, pressing them up against the slight hollow between her collar bones and leaving a wet trail from there to behind her earlobe.

He moved southward, kissing his way down to the valley between her breasts. At times she would feel the roughness of his tongue and her breath would hitch. He pulled away slightly and stared at her chest, and now it was her turn to blush, and she felt the heat spread across her chest, making her nipples ache in anticipation.

"Shota...I wanted this for a long time...All those jokes I told about us…they were a way to hide how I felt-"

Aizawa cut her off "I know Emi...I feel exactly how you do…"

He kissed her nipple, taking the hard nub into his mouth and smiled when she whimpered. Aizawa brushed his tongue against it roughly, sending shivers down her spine; he twirled his tongue around it and moved a hand to caress her other breast, mimicking the motions of his tongue. He nipped at one nipple while pinching the other, sucked on one while rolling the other between his fingers and plucking the pert bud teasingly, making her arch against him and push his head closer as the nipple in his mouth rolled against his tongue. He moved his lips to the side of her breast and sucked hard, biting down and leaving a mark. Aizawa wanted to make her his, wanted her to forget about that bastard that took off to the states without so much as a goodbye, wanted to remind her that she should be treated better, that she _deserved_ better. She wiggled her hips against the sharp pain, surprised by how much she enjoyed the sensation of Aizawa biting down. She didn't know whether it was because this was a further confirmation that Shota loved her or the fact that she was secretly a masochist but she didn't care.

Aizawa desperation to fuck overwhelmed him at this point, so he opened his drawer and unpacked a condom from its box. Emi took notice of this and a grin grew on her face and she made time for more quip.

"Looks like it's time for the main event!"

Shota chuckled at her irrelevant humor finding a way into the situation they were in. It was such an Emi Fukukado thing he felt, to able to ease the tension of whatever situation she was in with her jokes. He was thankful for that. When they worked together he couldn't believe how she was able to make the victims of vicious crimes smile once more without the use of her quirk. At times he felt envious of her ability to stop people from sobbing since he always found it incredibly uncomfortable to deal with such downtrodden people. But now he only looked at her unique talent with reverence.

"Emi...We don't have to do this if you don't want to...I know that you're feeling so-"

It was her turn to cut him off "Shota, after what we just did I pretty much think we _have_ to do this. I...won't regret this if we you don't…"

The thought of the events that led up to Emi calling him went through his mind once again and the logical part of Shota's mind felt guilty but right now that part was buried somewhere in the back of Aizawa's brain along with embarrassing school pranks he fell for and the painting lessons Hizashi tricked him to take when he was fifteen.

Wordlessly, Aizawa pushed her into the bed and crawled on top of her. He gripped her hips as he slid his fully erect member into her soaked core. Aizawa moaned as he felt her velveteen walls envelop his yearning cock. Aizawa continued to pump in and out of her, spurred by Emi's ceaseless screams of ecstasy. She came shortly afterwards and he found herself cumming soon afterwards.

They both collapsed in exhaustion soon afterwards.

* * *

Aizawa woke up around five in the morning with his arms curled around a very naked Emi Fukukado. He briefly wondered how he ended up in this situation when the usual post-orgasm clarity hit him like a freight train.

He had made a terrible mistake

He had fucked one of his closest friends who was drunk because her shitstain boyfriend left her. He had taken advantage of the woman he fell in love with and indulged in his sick lust. He had fucking used her!

All the mental blasphemy he had said about her terrible boyfriend came crashing down. What made him, a guy who fucked a drunk woman who was emotionally vulnerable any better than that prick?

She took a glance at her peaceful sleeping form and almost vomited. She looked utterly gorgeous in her deep slumber and satiated himself within her. How the fuck could he even call himself? No, this was way worse than that- how the fuck could he call himself a human being after doing such a deed?!

It wasn't even like he was as drunk as him either. He was completely sober and even deciphered what was actually going on as she was kissing him. Aizawa knew exactly what he was doing and still fucked her into oblivion last night.

He had to get away from Emi as soon as possible. That was the single lucid thought that ran through his mind as he scrambled as quietly as possible to put his clothes back on. Whenever it came to Emi, he acted completely senseless and he knew that the longer he was close to her, the more likely he was going to hurt her terribly...

He needed to tell Hizashi what he had done and then be ready to apologize to Emi and hoped that their relationship could become anything close to normal once again. He needed her to be okay.

What Aizawa didn't know as he ran out the door was the only thing Emi needed right now was to be close to him.


	6. Aftermath

***** **So first of all I have to apologize for two things- the short length of this chapter and the long wait for it.***

Emi awoke several hours after Aizawa left her place. Groggily, she reached out to cuddle with him only to be greeted with nothing more than an imprint on the bed. At first, she thought she either dreamed of the night before or she was extremely drunk but none of that added up.

She had no telltale signs of a hangover, she woke up feeling fine in fact! And the memories of what happened last night were too vivid, too real for it to be a dream. The biggest evidence that Aizawa did spend the night with was the scent lingering in the room. It was a mixture black coffee and the same vanilla cologne he always wore whenever he wasn't out on patrol. That smell always gave her some degree of comfort because that meant that Shota was near her.

But right now, all that comforting smell gave her were feelings of anxiety. Did she do something wrong? Was she too direct with him? A bevy of emotions ran through her head from confusion, grief, sadness, and finally rage.

Her best friend whom she thought felt the same for her as she felt for him just left after a night of sex. How could Shota do such a thing? Have all those years of being such close friends that turned into something more meant nothing to him? Just how much did she really know the man who left her after having a "night of fun"?

Despite her anger, Emi felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to remain furious but a large part of her was simply crushed at the turn of events. She needed to talk about what just happened with _someone_. Someone she could vent to who had nothing to do with what just happened.

She texted Hizashi.

* * *

Nemuri didn't know why anyone would knock at her door at around nine in the morning on a Saturday. She wanted to open the door and give the person who was interrupting her morning a piece of her mind. She could barely contain her shock when she opened the door to an extremely neurotic Aizawa.

"Uh...Shota! This is a surprise…"

"Yeah...I know, can I come in? I need to talk with someone because I think I fucked up."

"I'm surprised you came to me and not Hizashi…"

"Yeah...I don't think he's gonna like what I have to say…"

Nemuri raised an eyebrow "That sounds ominous…"

Aizawa sighed as he plopped down on Nemuri's couch. "Did Hizashi tell you about Emi's boyfriend?"

Nemuri scrambled to remember her boyfriend's plan to get Emi and Shota together "Oh yes! That former convict that she recently got back together with. What happened?"

"Well...the bastard ditched Emi and moved to America. I think she got really drunk yesterday and called me to talk to her. After I visited her things got heated and we...we slept together. I took advantage of her after she went through all of that so I left her house as soon as I woke up. I just couldn't believe I treated someone I cared about so terribly. I just don't know what to do now so I came to you. And the worst part was that I smelled alcohol on her breath. She got drunk to cope with that fucker leaving; I knew that and still slept with her. I'm a piece of shit"

Nemuri's eyes widened in horror. Yesterday she had her dinner with Emi where she deconstructed her feelings for Shota. She must have taken those words to heart and called him to tell her how she felt. That was also the day Emi's cousin flew back to America. Shota didn't know the truth and it might have cost his entire relationship with Emi.

And it was all her and Hizashi's fault.

"I'm so sorry but I really need to use the bathroom right now!"

Aizawa was shaken out from his self-pitying session "Huh? Oh yeah go ahead."

As soon as she went to the bathroom, Nemuri called Hizashi to inform him what just happened.

A call that Hizashi couldn't take at the moment because he was too busy comforting Emi.

"I just can't believe he would just ditch me after what happened! If he felt like he made the wrong decision, he would have talked to me after last night but he just left! Does he know how it feels to have feelings for someone for so long only to have that same person just use you for sex?! I thought I knew Shota but it turns out he's not the man I thought he was..."

Hizashi could only wordlessly offer her a shoulder to cry on. His "master plan" had backfired in a way that he could never imagine. Not only did he fuck up but he just ruined Emi and Shota's relationship with each other. He hoped that this entire plot would end with the two of them finally confessing their long-held feelings for each other and for Shota to begrudgingly acknowledge that he had a point and that the sad sack should have asked Emi out years earlier.

Now he would be lucky if Aizawa doesn't cut his tongue out in vengeance.

Another, more desperate plan formed in his mind that involved laying the truth bare in front of both Emi and Shota. They both deserved to know the truth no matter how much it would impact either him or Nemuri.

He excused himself to the bathroom to tell Nemuri to bring Shota to the trail near Odayakana Hills. He will be there with Emi.

* * *

"Wow Hizashi...I didn't think you'd be such a bro and take me to the park to get my mind off Shota."

Hizashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Hey! I was your friend for a long time too!" his phone buzzed shortly afterwards, it was Nemuri no doubt with Aizawa in tow.

"You invited someone else? Cool!" Emi's face fell "Please don't tell me it's your girlfriend! We had a friendly dinner yesterday and it...it didn't really go well."

"Yeah...she wants to apologize for what happened yesterday." Hizashi neglected to tell her that Nemuri would be the _least_ of her problems.

Nemuri arrived shortly with a confused Aizawa right behind her. When Emi and Aizawa locked eyes they both wanted to get the hell away from each other. Emi was too angry to stand the sight of him and Aizawa was too scared to confront his own actions.

"Both of you stop!" Hizashi yelled as loud as possible without the use of his quirk to get their attention. "What happened to you two was mostly my fault and I owe it to you to explain just what I did."

Nemuri continued his confessions "I took part in his scheme as well, so you could blame me too…"

Shota and Emi were so confused they briefly forgot about what happened between them last night and heard the two out.

"Emi, remember that cousin that visited you? Well, I told Shota here that he was an old flame that you got back together with. I also told him he was an ex-con that just got out of jail for drug trafficking…"

Emi's eyes widened in surprise and Shota's eye's narrowed in rage.

"What…?" Emi whimpered why Aizawa just growled in anger.

"I did it because I knew Shota had feelings for you and I thought the best way for him to confess was to get him mad at seeing you with another man. I didn't expect it to go down like this…"

"I took part in my boyfriend's plan too. I invited you to dinner Emi so I could make you confront your feelings for Shota."

"Emi...you told me that Shota left right after sleeping with you last night, right? I think Nemuri has some answers for his actions…"

Both Shota and Emi looked at Nemuri "Shota told me that he left because he felt guilty that he took advantage of you because he thought you were drunk. I don't why you were drinking but he thought you felt so bad about your non-existent boyfriend leaving that you weren't thinking straight. That's why he left you in the morning- he didn't want to hurt you any further…"

The truth was now clear to both Aizawa and Emi and the both of them couldn't be angrier. They were used as pawns for their friend's stupid matchmaking game and they were furious! They didn't care that Hizashi and Nemuri had the "best intentions" in mind, they still manipulated their emotions for each other.

Emi just left without saying a world while Aizawa sucker punched Hizashi before following her. Nemuri tended to Hizashi's busted lip while Hizashi muttered "not gonna lie- kinda deserved that"

Aizawa caught up to Emi not too long after he punched Hizashi.

"So, about that cousin who I thought was your boyfriend...that's why I left in the morning...as both Hizashi and Nemuri explained."

"I actually drank a shot of whiskey to get some "liquid confidence" and that's why you thought I was drunk…sorry about that"

"So...are we alright?"

"No, we aren't Shota…"

Aizawa flinched "What…?"

"Yeah, I get that Hizashi and Nemuri tricked you but that doesn't change the fact that you still left me! So, you thought that you fucked up and took advantage of me so you just leave instead of trying to make things right?"

"You _hurt me_ Shota...Waking up all alone after what happened yesterday felt awful...I just can't let that go so easily. I don't think things could ever go back to the way things were after what happened. Sure, it was their fault but did they just speed up what was gonna happen eventually?"

"I...I just can't look at you the same way again, Shota. I'm sorry"

She walked away from him. In that moment Aizawa realized what he did to Emi last night. He felt crushed when she left and she actually had the courtesy to talk to him beforehand. He just left in the middle of the night.

Shota realized what he put her through.

 ***** **So...this happened.**

 **The truth had been revealed but Emi still is mad at Aizawa***


	7. Reactions

***** **Another short chapter today! This is slightly more humorous because I feel like I delved into angsty stuff too much***

"Did any of you guys notice how depressed Aizawa looked today?"

Jirou took took one of her headphones out to indicate she was going to partake in the conversation "No offense Ashido, but the guy always looks sad."

"Yeah, but usually he looks and acts like he's tired of having to go to work but today he looked like he lost something important to him!" Mina turned towards Iida and Yaoyorozu "You guys spend a lot of time with him, right? You notice anything weird?"

"Ponytail and Four eyes are doing some class rep shit, Racoon eyes. Stop bothering them!" Bakugou growled at her in annoyance. In all fairness, Bakugou was just mad that Uraraka asked him to beat a hard level of some game she had on her phone and the blonde was having a hard time beating it himself.

Momo rubbed her chin thoughtfully "Come to think of it, he did seem quite crestfallen today…"

"The life of a hero is often a hard one. Who knows what he is dealing with on a daily basis. I guess the stress is sometimes too much for him to hide. But, it is not our place to question him" Iida added to Mom's statement.

"What if he's having women troubles?" Tooru asked "I mean, he did look like he freaked out when we showed him that magazine with Ms. Joke dating that other guy…"

"But he said that Ms. Joke was his friend, remember?" Midoriya pointed out "why would he lie about that?"

"Because he doesn't want us to know he has human feelings, obviously" Mina said "he thinks it would ruin his "cool" image. "I still think he's mad about Ms. Joke…"

"Me too!" Tooru added

Iida adjusted his glasses "I'd rather not have you two sleuthing around AIzawa's private life. It's bad enough that you tried to do the same to me."

"How did you know that was us, huh?!" Mina questioned.

"Twenty minutes ago I reached into my pocket for my phone and saw it floating in the air. When I asked Tooru why she was naked and why she had my phone, she dropped it and ran away while yelling "Mina, we've been had"

"For fucks sake, are you still trying to find out who Four eyes is fucking?! What the hell would you two idiots even gain if you found out? Doesn't the Lightning idiot care that much and he gossips as much as you two fuckers!"

Mina gave Tooru a glare while Tooru sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. Mina then gave a heartfelt plea to the rest of her class "What if Aizawa _is_ jealous of Ms. Joke's new boyfriend and he doesn't have the social skills to tell her how he truly feels? Aizawa is _our_ homeroom teacher and we should help him tell Ms. Joke how he really feels! Now who's with me?!"

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I heard this entire year. This ain't one of those cheap, shitty teen drama shows that you idiots mindlessly watch!"

"Bakugou's right you two. Also, that magazine you got that information from was also a gossip one. The people who write for those thinks care more about clickbait than accuracy." Jirou said

"You guys are no fun…"

* * *

Everyone in the UA High staff lounge tiptoed around the elephant in the room. It was obvious something had happened between the Yamada and Aizawa. The two were known to be good friends but they seemed to have been an argument sometime over the weekend.

The evidence was obvious- Aizawa looked even more miserable and disheveled than he usually did and Yamada had a busted lip. They also stopped talking to each else assumed that Aizawa was the cause of Yamada's injury. The only other person who knew for sure was Nemuri but she wasn't here at the moment and everyone else was too afraid to ask the two.

Yagi looked walked up to Kan and whispered to him "You're the closest friend to Aizawa aside from Yamada, do you know what's going on?"

Kan shrugged "Sorry, I'm as confused as you are here. Those two must have gotten into some argument for Aizawa to punch him like that…"

"Do we even know that Aizawa is the one that punched Yamada? Do we even know if he even got punched? For all we know, Yamada could have fallen and busted his lip" Maijima said

Ectoplasm chimed into the conversation as well "Power Loader has a point. Aizawa wouldn't just randomly punch people that aren't villains. That would be too much of an effort for him."

Midnight entered the room in the middle of their discussion and walked straight to Yamada to check the wound on his upper lip. While she was tending to the still sore cut she noticed the gaggle of teachers staring at them, wondering what was going on.

She sighed and stood up "Alright, since it's clear that you all are too curious for you own good I'll tell you what happened between Yamada and Aizawa."

Aizawa stood up and left the room, evidently he didn't want to hear anymore.

Midnight sighed once again "Yamada and I found out that Aizawa had feelings for someone and tried to help him out." She took a look at Yamada again "needless to say, it didn't work out too well.

Nemuri omitted _many_ details of what happened but she felt like it wouldn't be appropriate to spill the beans to her co-workers

"I'm guessing it's about Ms. Joke?"

"How did you know that, Thirteen?" Midnight asked in disbelief

The rescue hero simply shrugged "She mentioned being close to me when we worked together on a case a couple years back. I always thought that meant they were dating and now thanks to you I now know that my previous guess wasn't that far off.

The rest of the teachers let out a sigh of relief not knowing the full extent of what happened. They just assumed some wacky misunderstanding happened. It was just like an episode of a cliche sitcom.

"Oh, that's it?" Vlad King spouted in disbelief "I thought something really serious happened between the two of them. Well I'm glad that it's nothing too serious…"

"Ms. Joke, eh?" All Might grinned "I get it! Aizawa is just too nervous that an outgoing woman like her won't give someone like him the time of day! We should tell him that a handsome gentleman of his calibur shouldn't worry about rejection! Why Ms. Midoriya told me that her son has started a relationship with young Ashido and I believe if Midoriya could muster the confidence to court Ashido then Aizawa could do the same thing easily."

"...Why were you talking to Midoriya's mom?" Power Loader asked

All Might answered without a beat "Young Midoriya got into a lot of predicaments during his time here so I had to meet her numerous times. It was only natural that we became friends."

"Whatever…" Power loader responded with a laugh. He was sure something else was going on but he didn't really care.

Ectoplasm shook his head in disbelief over the events that just happened. Being one of the few married members of the school staff the entirely of this conversation was just too childish to him.

"You all are hopeless…"

Power loaded scoffed "And you are boring my friend."

Midnight went back to talk to Hizashi to comfort some more but was only met with a melancholic chuckle.

"That's an awfully whitewashed way you presented the events that happened. It made Shota look like a jerk that's overreacting…"

"What did you want me to tell them? "Sorry guys, we kinda tricked Shota into sleeping with a desperate Fukukado"? This was the only way to sate their curiosity."

"I get it but...we gotta make this right between them. I hate the fact that I ruined their relationship"

"I took part in your scheme too, I'm as much fault as you are. That means I'm gonna help you make this right."

* * *

As soon as Emi finished her work at school, she made a beeline straight to her house. Her friends and co-workers were concerned that the usually extremely social comedy hero acted oddly today but she made the excuse of feeling like she's coming down with the fever and that she wasn't feeling well as a result. Since they had no reason to think she was lying to them, they let her go without much of a fuss.

She could barely get through the day with the artificial smile she put on. Usually it was easy for her to have a big grin on her face- she would just think of a good joke or remember a fun time with her friends. But ever since that fateful night with Shota and the subsequent revelation of Hizashi and Nemuri's subterfuge, she felt miserable.

As soon as she arrived home, Emi collapsed in her couch and turned the T.V on, hoping the white noise would keep her mind off of Shota. She was happy that she didn't have any hero work to do today otherwise, she wouldn't have got anything done. How could a hero called Ms. Joke beat criminals if she couldn't smile herself?

As she watched the crappy T.V edit of some science fiction film that was in theatres months ago, she decided to browse through her phone.

In attempt to further distance herself from the last weekend she checked that dating app her friend recommended to her. "I can't remember the last time I've seen you with a man" she said.

To Emi's surprise, it seemed that many men (and some women) we're gunning to date her. She received literal hundreds of "pokes" from a bunch of strangers.

In hindsight, she should have expected such a reaction. She was a decently popular pro hero in a society where heroes are the highest form of celebrity. Not only that, but she was pretty attractive as well.

From her cute face, to her ample chest, down to her curvaceous ass and shapely legs.

She was fucking hot and she knew it.

But as she combed through the incredibly attractive men that vied for her attention, none of them seemed to measure up to the only person who she cared whether or not he found her attractive.

Against her better judgement, her mind flash backed to the fateful night she shared with Shota. She felt like a dumb teenager again with the way her face reddened as she recalled those events

Absolutely _nothing_ compared to the way she felt with him. The way his hands and tongue roamed around her body, somehow knowing the _exact_ places to touch that would drive her crazy, how amazing he felt inside of her. It was unlike anything she experienced before.

Emi felt herself shudder in delight in remembrance of those events. The high she felt ended when she got to the part where Shota left her in the dead of night.

Even though Shota's actions weren't as terrible as she thought since Hizashi and Nemuri explained to her how they manipulated Shota's feelings he still left and that's what mattered.

What if against all odds they end up together? After all the difficulties between, they managed to make up and become a loving couple? What would happen at the first sign of trouble? She already witnessed first hand how he dealt with what he thought was taking advantage of a drunk woman- namely, abandoning her. What would happen if they dealt with any other roadblocks or difficulties between them? Would he just straight up Like he already did?

Despite her feelings for Shota, he showed what kind of man he wa when they slept together. A man who when he sees the first sign of trouble, he's out of there. Would he do the say thing if she needed any comfort after a horrible day? The fact that she needed to think about that made her heart ache.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard her doorbell ring. Thankful that something was about to keep her mind off of Shota, she put on her best smile and opened the door.

"Hello!" When she saw who she opened the door to, her mouth fell open in shock.

It was Shota.

 ***** **Since I'm starting school again soon, this will be the last chapter in a while**

 **Sorry about that!***


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT

So this fic is actually part of a fic trade I'm doing with someone else. I requested some Iida/Camie stuff in return. I have written seven chapters of this fic and the person I'm doing the trade with has two chapters of her. I know we write in different paces so I'm gonna take a little break so she can catch up.

I don't how this thing blew up. I'm sorry if you enjoy this thing but I'm just writing it to get more Iida/Camie stuff...

So yeah...Big Hiatus is now happening


End file.
